Old Friends
by God'srider
Summary: What if Deeks and Kensi had been friends growing up?


**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Deeks snorted reading the text from Kensi and responded, "Outside your apartment."

Seconds later, Kensi came out her front door with her bag over her shoulder. After locking her door, she jogged over to Deeks' car and climbed in, "You're late."

"By five minutes, you didn't need to text me. I wouldn't forget you," Deeks pulled away from the curb.

Kensi smirked at him, "I told you Friday that my car would be in the shop, it's Monday so I thought I would remind you."

Guiding the car onto the freeway, Deeks shrugged, "We have been partners for four years now, Kens. I have a habit of remembering your schedule even when you don't ask me to."

"So you stalk me?" Kensi smiled brightly at him, "I'm flattered, but next time don't be late."

Grinning Deeks pulled off the freeway two exits before he needed to so they could take surface streets and throw off routine. Turning into a neighborhood, Deeks slowed his car to the standard 25 mhp.

With a yawn, Kensi turned her head and looked at the houses as they drove by. Although the neighborhood was not the nicest, some of the houses showed signs of an effort to make circumstances more cheery.

At a light, Kensi noticed a little girl dressed in gym shorts and a baggy t-shirt sitting on the steps of one of the nicer houses on the street. Her elbow propped on her knee supported her chin as she watched the traffic at the light. When a boy sporting a black eye and holding his elbow close to his body opened the gate and entered the girl's yard, she sprang from the steps and ran to his side.

Tenderly, she touched the sensitive skin around the boy's eye before guiding him up the steps to her house. The boy said something and the side of his mouth turned up in a smirk and the little girl tipped her head back to laugh before they disappeared into the house.

When the light changed, Deeks drove through the intersection and tears pricked Kensi's eyes. Glancing over at his partner, Deeks asked, "Kensi?"

Jumping slightly, Kensi bit back, "What?" without turning from the window.

"I asked you a question and you just kept staring out the window. Are you okay?" Deeks asked.

Kensi began shaking her head 'yes', but that seemed to trigger more tears so she answered, "No, what if we had been friends as kids?"

Frowning slightly, Deeks tilted his head, "Um…I try to follow you Kensi, but I'm not sure I understand."

"I mean, we had very different childhoods, but each had their struggles, right?" Kensi turned to face Deeks.

He saw the moisture coating her beautiful eyes and knew this was more serious than a passing thought. Pulling the car to the side of the road, Deeks put it in park so he could fully look at Kensi, "Yes, our childhoods had their rough spots."

Kensi glanced in the side view mirror before responding, "I mean they don't really compare because my father treated me like a princess and your father was a… a jerk. But I was a lonely kid, I didn't fit in and my dad was gone most of the time. You were…" Kensi's voice caught for a second, "beat by your dad and forced to be friends with other kids on the street."

"We made the most of our childhood though, it made us who we are," Deeks squinted at his upset partner, "Where is this coming from, Kens?"

Looking up at the roof of the car, Kensi sighed, "Those kids back in that neighborhood. The little girl reminded me of myself, tomboy, looked lonely and sad, but as soon as this beat up little boy walked into the yard, they were both laughing."

Shaking his head, Deeks groaned, "A lot of kids put up with what I did and what you did. The important thing is we came through it."

"Deeks, I have been lonely my whole life and have grown more and more serious as I got older, but then you became my partner and I started laughing. I haven't been lonely since about two months into our partnership, I just can't help but thinking about if we knew each other growing up," Kensi looked over at Deeks.

With a growing smirk, Deeks teased, "We would have gotten into way too much trouble."

Kensi's answering laugh made Deeks' smile broaden. Growing quiet, Kensi felt a tear sliding down her cheek, she whispered, "I wish we could have gotten into trouble together, we would have made a great team."

Taking her hand in his, Deeks squeezed gently, "Hey," rubbing his thumb back and forth on the back of her hand, Deeks quietly answered, "But we make a good team now, that's what matters."

Gripping Deeks' hand, Kensi replied, "I just wish I could have taken care of you then."

A soft smile touched Deeks' lips, "I wish you could have too and… I wish I could have made you laugh as a kid."

Touching her other hand to his cheek, Kensi smirked, "You are making up for it now."

"And so are you," Deeks leaned into her touch, "You're my best friend, Kensalina and I plan to take care of you now."

Kensi let her hand drop to capture his hand between both of hers, "You're my best friend too. I just wish it wouldn't have taken us so long to find each other."

Leaning across the middle console, Deeks kissed Kensi's temple, "At least we have each other now."

Kensi smiled at him, "I made us late to work."

Driving back onto the road, Deeks accelerated, "Don't worry, Little Kens. I would take that conversation over being on time any day."

After parking in Kensi's spot, they walked into OPS with Kensi laughing about something Deeks said.

Sitting at his desk, Sam barked, "You two are late."

With his signature Cheshire grin, Callen asked, "Did Kensi need some sugar or something?"

Tossing his bag onto his desk, Deeks flopped into his chair and propped his hands behind his head, "It was my bad, I almost forgot to pick her up this morning." When Callen and Sam shook their heads and laughed, Deeks glanced over at Kensi and winked.

Returning his wink, Kensi added, "It's okay, I was caught up talking to an old friend anyway."


End file.
